


Saved...but gone.

by MellyCrazyCoconut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean Winchester, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut
Summary: Set between "Despair" and "Inherit the earth".Dean represses his pain in order to get up and save the world.Short&sad just like me 😔First fanfic ever...possibly the only one I ever write.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Saved...but gone.

It hurts. It hurts so much he can't think. Or breathe. Or be.  
He can't get up.The world is fucking falling apart and he can't...get...up.  
Cas has been taken from him before. Nothing new there. It's what they do: they fight, they die, they come back. But this... Cas saved him. Again. Cas lov... no. NO! He can't think about that. Not now. Not yet. Get up damn it. GET UP!  
Find Sam. Jack. Saving the world. That's what he needs to do now. Cas' sacrifice can't be in vain. He'll come back. 

*but what if he doesn't*

Fear overcomes him. He's paralysed by it. Breathing feels like drowning... GET UP! GETUPGETUPGETUP!

*you never told him. He always gave you everything, always came when you called and you couldn't even do THAT. Thinking you had all the time in the world, you dumb bitch...*

Tears keep falling. He doesn't stop them. Drowning. Falling. Fading...

It hurts. Untill it doesn't. He feels numb. Burried. Starts moving. 

*GET UP!*

He does.


End file.
